Losts and Gains
by hpnarutardsjedipirate1234
Summary: You could say life is unfair…But every once in a while…Life would make it all worth it… ONE SHOT


**Hey there guys! This is another one-shot…**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Ps: I don't own the amazing anime… NARUTO… T~T**

_**Lost…**_

He lost so many things…ever since he was a child… he was greeted with loss…

He lost his parents, when he was still a newborn infant. His parents protected the village, for the day he was born… the village was attacked. He lost a friend so dear to him. His friend, who was so driven by hate and anger, sought out the power he needed to have his revenge. They tried so many times to go after him… but many failed. In the process… he lost one of the teachers that helped him… Asuma-sensei… who died on a mission. He lost his master… Jiriaya-sensei… who fought against Pein, just to gain more intel on him.

He thought about it more… could he still lose some more? Could he bear to lose another friend? Could he lose one more teacher? What else could he lose? What more should he lose?

He looked back unto those things he had lost… amongst the many things he did lost, only one can be found… only one can be returned… but it's not that it's only one… but because this one thing was his friend, who he treated and saw like a brother to him. But this friend of his doesn't want to be found… this friend of his doesn't want to return. He was frustrated just by thinking about this…

Why can't he return? Can he not see their pain… his pain? Can he not feel their longing for him? Did he not miss them too, as much as they missed him?

He was sad… they all were… but the cut on his heart that was made by this friend of his was deeper than the others. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt… he was the one that broke their friendship… _their _bond. He was the one who left them… who left him. Because of his disappearance, he had finally found his purpose in this world… he had to bring his friend back, even if it is the last thing he would do. He wanted to bring him back not because he wanted to… but he needed to… _they _needed to…

_**Pain…**_

His pain can be felt everywhere… only in different ways, but it was still the same… the pain of loneliness… and the pain of longing...

He felt it when he had lost his parents… never knowing who they really are as they died once he was only newly born. He felt it again when he found out that the reason why people hated him, despised him was because inside of him… there was a sealed demon that once destroyed the whole village…

To others… they might have felt it when their own family looked upon them with such disgrace. Painful it really is. That your own family, who was supposed to support you all the way, treats you so poorly… painful that they never trusted you… painful that they never think highly of you… and painful that they will eventually disown you for you are such a disgrace in their eyes…

Another form of this pain is when someone betrays you… and then afterwards leaves you all alone… on your own…

That was what Sasuke felt…

That was what Itachi, his brother, did to him…

Painful it really is… to see his own family, the only one you really looked up upon… betray you. Painful to see his only brother kills his own family… painful to witness it all… painful to be left alone after that incident… painful to realize that you are left alone… so suddenly… with nothing left for you…

He wondered if what Sasuke had felt really was that different from what he was feeling all those years? He also wondered that if he were in Sasuke's shoes, would he turn out the way Sasuke had right now. Would he be full of anger? Full of pain? Will he too, be driven by revenge?

He looked back and saw that he had just turned out fine… not because he was by himself, but because his friends were around him. He had Iruka-sensei with him, he had Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Yamato-sensei, ero-senin, Tsunade-baachan… and many more… but Sasuke too had them with him… maybe Sasuke's pain really is greater than his. He also looked back when he was still young… he was angry at the world as to why they would always looked angrily at him, when he didn't even do anything… he was also angry that they would tend to walk away from him, when he cannot see anything wrong with him. And now he looks back at Sasuke… who, too, was angry at the world… angry at the world as why he was chosen to have such a fate… angry at the world why they chose his family to die. Perhaps… Sasuke's anger too, was much greater than his…

_**Destruction…**_

Destruction in the world was everywhere…ever since Sasuke had left the village he was more aware of the things happening around him… because along the way of trying to bring Sasuke back, he saw lots of different things…

He saw nations fighting against the other nations… or rather villages on war with itself. Rogue ninjas… or the Akatsuki after the power which was contained within people like him… even other innocent people being killed… just so they could have the power of the nine powerful bijuus… and the most destructive thing that he ever witnessed was... Sasuke slowly slipping out of their reach… out of their grasps…

The Sasuke that they knew didn't exist anymore… the Sasuke that they had saw was driven by anger… by hate… by revenge…hasn't Sasuke fulfilled that already? He already killed his brother… why is he still not returning? Is there really no hope left for him at all? Was Jiriaya-sensei's belief just a bluff? Ie, he wouldn't think of that… but he couldn't stop doubting it…

He looked over to where his friends were… they were all sad… down casted… lifeless… dull. It was like all their energy… happiness, and life was sucked out of them. He saw them slowly succumbing to their grief… their pain… their anguish… just like with Sakura… he knew she still was in love with Sasuke… but she tried to kill him, even if she still loves him… and as a payback on what she did to Sasuke, Sasuke had tried to kill them too… so they returned to village… failing once again to retrieve their long lost friend… they didn't think it would ever resulted to that… they were willing to let go already… but it wasn't easy letting go when you have held onto it for so long…

But once they have finally returned to the village… they were surprised to see him there… happy they were at last…

But unknown to them was the reason for his return…

He was only there to finish what he had started…

He was brewing a plan to finally kill the remaining elders behind his clan's massacre…

He was planning on something to finally destroy them… making them as miserable as he is…

_**Hope…**_

Then one day… they saw hope… real hope… in those hopeless eyes of his…

Every time he would look at Hinata, Sasuke's eyes would always light up… every time they would be together… they would see happiness in him… and he felt left out… he still considered them both of his dear friends, but he couldn't help but feel jealous… he was jealous as to why Sasuke had trusted Hinata more… but he couldn't blame him… not after what had happened… not after they had tried to kill him…

It was painful to know that it couldn't return to how it once was… but there was still hope, and he could, too, see it… Hinata was Sasuke's light… Hinata was Sasuke's anchor to Konoha… she was the reason why he is staying… and he is happy… his heart is now swelling with joy when he found out that Hinata might be able to move on now… he is hoping that their friendship could still be saved… and so will Hinata's friendship with Sakura…

He saw hope for both of them… he saw that they are now slowly moving on with each other… now that he and Sakura are now giving each other a chance, they felt contented… that even if their friendship will not be the same as it once was… it would still be there…

But their happiness was cut short… when the war came…

_**Truth…**_

Unbelievable… that was what they had all thought…

It was truly unbelievable… when they found out about Sasuke's real reason for his return. But whoever said that the truth never hurt? It does hurt… it hurts like hell! He never came back for them… he wasn't going to come back to them… he came for revenge… they didn't understand him back then when they found out he killed Itachi and still wouldn't come back…

Until they found out his little secret… their little secret… the _village's _hideous secret…

It was no wonder why Sasuke chose to stay away… it as no wonder when he came back he still kept his distance… being as mysterious as ever still…

They know now that the village elders had ordered the Uchiha Massacre… they finally knew that Itachi was regarded as a traitor by the very village he had protected from harm… it was utterly unfair…

The reason Sasuke never regarded this village as his home now was because it was the reason he lost it in the first place… they took away his home… they took away his family… parents… relatives… his beloved brother…

But maybe now, after that confession, Sasuke would finally open up to them… trust them…

And maybe now… they could go home… together…

"Ne… Sasuke…" Naruto called out to him… slowly approaching the kneeling Sasuke… who was still stunned he had blurted out his whole plan…Sasuke then looked up, glaring at Naruto, he halted in his steps and reached out his hand… with soft cerulean blue eyes looking at the stone cold onyx black ones…

"Let's all move on… let's all heal…" now approaching Sasuke, who was reluctantly looking at his hand, "Let us stay… together." He then stopped right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the offered hand unto him, he was contemplating whether or not should he accept the offer… he also noticed that Sasuke was staring at Hinata's lavender white eyes, which were filled with hope… he then was relieved when he saw Sasuke slowly stretching out his hand… and found it accept his outstretched one…

One by one… they all gathered around him and Sasuke. Sasuke looked over his shoulder; he took a peek over it and saw Hinata trying to hold back her tears of joy. Sasuke let go of his hand and now went over to Hinata… who was pulled into a warm hug from Sasuke…

"_Gomenasai Hinata…" _that was what he heard Sasuke whisper to Hinata…but he didn't intend to listen more to their conversation… after all, it wasn't his business. He then looked around trying to find the very person he was anxious to see… then he finally saw her… he grinned at her and ran towards the person…

"Sakura-chan!" he called out to the pink-haired beauty, who returned his smile and hug him, "I told you I'd bring him back! Believe it!" he said giving her his nice guy pose… she just smiled at him…

"Hai, Naruto," she whispered, cupping his cheeks in her delicate hands, "You did well… you finally fulfilled your promise." She then locked eyes with him… emerald pupils met the sapphire eyes… they then locked lips with each other… melting into one another's arms…

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." They heard, and broke off of the kiss, to see Hinata both smiling warmly at both of them, Sasuke then was right behind her…

"Hn." He smirked at them, indicating too, his thanks towards them…

This time… it was real…

This time… this is the truth…

_**Sacrifice…**_

His sacrifices in life have finally done its purpose…

He had sacrificed himself to the war… even though it was him they were trying to protect… but he couldn't just sit there and watch them die for him…

He then rejected Hinata's feelings for him… sacrificing their friendship somehow… he knew Sasuke needed her… he too knows, that it was Sasuke who Hinata really needs… Sasuke was Hinata's strength… Sasuke was Hinata's confidence… if he hadn't done that… he wouldn't be with Sakura… if he hadn't done that Hinata would be miserable, knowing that his heart will never be hers… if he hadn't done that… Sakura would be miserable… knowing that Sasuke will never be able to accept her, as much as she will always be trying…

And now… instead of losing more… he had finally gained something…

_**Gain…**_

What Sasuke had lost… was what he had gained… Sasuke lost the people's trust… and he had gained them… but in return… his lost was Sasuke's gain… he lost Hinata… but now she gave her love willingly to Sasuke…

He was glad…

They all were glad…

Peace has finally arrived…

Love was finally everywhere…

You could say life is unfair…

But every once in a while…

Life would make it all worth it…

**There you go minna!**

**Hope you would like it!**

**It's my second one-shot! **

**Tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
